the_story_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Story Wiki Guidelines
Follow The Story Wiki FAQ and The Story Wiki Discussion Guidelines Follow The Rules here. The Rules this is The Story Wiki Guidelines for the rules of the wiki, if you are blocked for violate the rules, follow this rules here. this is a request to be made for the wiki rules. Porn, NSFW and Hentai. The Story Wiki is not for porn, hentai and NSFW from creating page with image or comment or posted from discussion, will be deleted and warnings or blocked. if you spammed porn, will be blocked for violate the rules. pornhub video link are blocked. do not send link porn video, this is not ok to share porn video link, you will be warning and blocked. Impersonation do not impersonate someone from this wiki, this impersonation will be blocked. Spam / Raid a request to say, do not raid or spam from creating pages spam or comments spam or posted spam discussion and title, videos and images from this wiki, will be blocked and warnings, if I see that you had spammed, it will be blocked and warnings. Gore don't post the gore image, gore will be deleted, it will be blocked The Racism and Bullying Do not bully or trolling or racism to people, this is not okay, you will be warnings or blocked. Threats don't threaten people on this wiki, you will be blocked for your behavior, if you ask me or administrators of the story wiki, you will be unblocked for your own good, or if your behavior to threaten people, you will be blocked and warnings. Respect *you understand that you have read the wiki rules, now the rules are next The Rules Discussion. *you must be at least 13 years old to use The Story Wiki and Fandom Wikia Chat Rules # do not spam messages or link spam or emoji spam, you will be banned from chat. # do not post porn or link porn without permission from chat # no racism, bullying and troling to people from chat # don't post gore from chat # don't threaten people from chat, you will be banned for your behavior! The Rules Discussion Guidelines Follow The Rules Discussion Guidelines, if you are blocked for violate the rules discussion, this is a request to be made for the rules discussion. 1. Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. 2. Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. 3. Off-topic conversations will be deleted. 4. Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. 5. Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being banned. 6. Porn, hentai, nsfw and gore images will be deleted and blocked. 7. You cannot create other accounts when you are blocked! 8. Do not spam porn, trolling, hentai and vandalizing! *You agree this rules, if you understand the rules, you will be blocked forever for vandalizing. this is ok the rules. if you will be unblocked. Warnings * 1st Warning * 2nd Warning '' * ''3rd Warning * 4th Warning * 5th Warning * 6th Warning = Blocked Category:Rules Category:Guidelines